Unnamed Augments
The following is a list of unnamed Augments. 20th century Commander This commander was engaged in battle in North Africa during the Eugenics Wars with an ancestor of Jonathan Archer's. During one particular battle, Archer's great-grandfather's battalion was evacuating civilians, including a school full of children, from a war zone when they came under attack by the Augments. To avoid adding to the collateral damage, Archer's ancestor called this commander and got him to agree to hold his fire long enough to evacuate the school. ( ) }} SS Botany Bay personnel These Augments were members of the group that was placed in cryogenic stasis in 1996 and found aboard the by the in 2267. Along with the individual originally found by and in the torpedo, 71 others were also similarly encased. ( ; ) , the third as an Enterprise security guard in other episodes, the fourth as a Klingon soldier in and a Klingon crewman in .|According to the shooting schedule, these extras were identified as "Elite Guards", and their wardrobe identified as "military uniforms."|Any one of these individuals may be the unspecified Ling, McPherson, or Rodriguez.}} File:Augment 2267 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Augment 2267 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Augment 2267 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Augment 2267 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Augment 2267 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Augment 2267 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Augment 2267 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Augment in cryotube.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' 22nd century Children A number of children were among the eighteen Augments raised by Arik Soong until his capture in 2144. They were part of Soong's classroom discussions on Trialas IV. ( ) File:Arik Soong and his augments, 2143.jpg|Soong's class File:Female Augment child.jpg|A female Augment child File:Male Augment child 1.jpg|A male Augment child File:Male Augment child 2.jpg|A male Augment child Makayla Richmond, and Chandler Taylor. The female Augment child seated on the far left of the couch to the right of Soong was played by Violetta Torres. The male child seated on the couch in front of Soong, second from the left, was played by Benny Farillas.|The two children seated on either side of young Malik appear to be the younger versions of Raakin and Persis, though this is not confirmed. In addition, the young Asian child in the group may be young Saul; this, too, is unverified.}} Female This female Augment was a follower of Malik in 2154. She helped him to rescue Arik Soong from the 's brig. ( ) Male 1 This Augment served as a guard for Raakin and later followed Malik when he killed Raakin. He was part of the Augment group who rescued Arik Soong from the Enterprise s brig in 2154. ( ) Male 2 This huge Augment was part of the Augment group who rescued Arik Soong from the Enterprise s brig in 2154. ( ) Male 3 This Augment was part of the Augment group who followed Malik. ( ) 23rd century Ceti Alpha V colonists These henchmen and women were the followers of Khan Noonien Singh in 2285. Along with the other Augments, they colonized Ceti Alpha V and later escaped from their exile there by boarding the . In the following Battle of the Mutara Nebula, the Reliant and all the Augments were killed by the . ( ) File:Khan's female henchmen, Pam Bennett.jpg|''Played by Pam Bennett'' File:Khan's follower on Reliant.jpg|''Played by Steve Bond'' File:Khan's henchman, Fletcher Bryant.jpg|''Played by Fletcher Bryant'' File:Khan's follower, Ann Chatterton.jpg|''Played by Ann Chatterton'' File:Khan's follower, Brett Baxter Clark.jpg|''Played by Brett Baxter Clark'' File:Khans henchman, Tim Culbertson.jpg|''Played by Tim Culbertson'' File:Khan's female henchmen 3.jpg|''Played by Nanci Rogers'' Khan's navigator This female Augment was among the followers of Khan Noonien Singh who were sent into exile on Ceti Alpha V and who escaped by boarding the USS Reliant. On board the Reliant, she served as navigator for Khan and was also killed in the Battle of the Mutara Nebula. ( ) }} de:Weitere Augments fr:Améliorés Unnamed Augments Augments Unnamed Augments